Triwizard Complications
by murkrow21
Summary: Champions competing in the Triwizard Tournament must struggle through many challenges... are they prepared for one more personal? [slash, mm][First fanfic, please R&R.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I based the first scene off of the movie. I rather prefer the courtyard to the deserted hallway… after that the plot-involved bits should be focused more on the book, but if I make a few mistakes I apologize in advance. I've lost my copy at the moment, and I'm working from memory.

Warnings: Nothing yet. Mention of m/m. Slight angst.

Pairings: Harry/Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. (I wish I did!) Don't sue me! I'm only babbling on in sappy smut. I am making no profit from this work; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers studios, I have only borrowed them for a test drive.

... ... ... Chapter 1 ... ... ...

"Dragons. The first task is dragons." said Harry Potter solemnly, to the boy in front of him.

"What?" said Cedric, the slightly amused smile sliding from his face.

"I've seen them, and by now Fleur and Krum will know as well. The first task is getting past a dragon, there's one for each of us." said Harry.

"You're sure?" confirmed Cedric.

"I've seen them, and so did Karkaroff and Madame Maxime."

The students were standing in a lush, green courtyard, under the shade of a wide tree's branches. Harry had been walking through on break when he saw the prefect, and his feet had led him to the older boy before his brain caught up with him. They stood apart from the others, the Gryffindor worried about some semblance of privacy – he didn't know what kind of trouble he'd get in if he got caught… or reported.

Panicking, Harry's mind whirled and flashed in alarm. _What if he turns me in?_

Indicating his friends behind them after a pause, Cedric said "I've asked them not to wear the badges, you know…" He turned back and gave Harry an apologetic smile.

"No problem. Don't worry about it." said Harry, noncommittally. He felt his heart leap at the words though, and he smiled slightly at Cedric's worried face. Leave it to a Hufflepuff to be concerned for his opponent's emotional welfare…

_Well, we are both Hogwarts champions, right? Best not to think too much of it_. _Nothing for him to gain, turning me in… not yet… _ thought Harry.

Cedric turned and looked at his friends, then back to Harry. "Well, I'd… I'd better go– Thanks, Harry." he said. He smiled at Harry again and waved.

Harry watched the retreating back of the 7th year, wondering if he'd done the right thing. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed. He'd done better than he thought he would've, he didn't blush or stutter or anything as he'd feared. His eyes lingered for a moment longer on Diggory, watching until he heard someone walk up behind him.

_I have to concentrate on the task._ he told himself.

The thump that accompanied the walk told Harry before he even turned around that it was Professor Moody. The Gryffindor looked around, to see a slightly smiling Moody, who clapped him on the shoulder genially.

"That was a fine thing you did, lad…"

Harry was vaguely aware of the ex-auror talking to him, the grizzled and disfigured face babbling away. He received an invitation to tea, but he was deep in thought as he joined the professor. He talked to Harry about his strengths, and all Harry could think of was flying. His match last year against Cedric Diggory… if only the Gryffindor could fly that well. After some suggestion and some chatting, he realized that he wasn't allowed his broom, but he would have his wand; and Harry decided to master the summoning charm to prepare for the task.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

After tea with Moody, Harry started working on the summoning charm fervently in empty classrooms whenever he had a chance. His lunches and breaks all went to improving the spell, and focusing became less of a problem each time he tried. Sometimes students happened upon him where he was practicing, and when this happened he usually lost concentration out of nervousness.

It was now the day before the task, and he found himself yet again in an abandoned classroom. He pointed his wand at the stack of books he was using today during lunch, and spoke the incantation.

"_Accio!_"

He watched as the book soared through the air, and he caught it before it hit the ground with his free hand. He patted himself on the back mentally, hoping he would be as successful with a full-grown dragon staring at him. He wondered why they had requested nesting mothers for the task, guessing that they would be particularly nasty.

He heard a bit of applause from over by the door, and turned to see Cedric Diggory leaning in the classroom doorway, watching him politely.

"Good one, Harry. When I was a fourth year, I couldn't so much as summon a tea cozy." he smiled.

"Cedric, er, hi. Why are you – I mean, that is, er, what are you…?" Harry stumbled over the words.

"I heard you were using this classroom to practice, and I wanted to see if I could help. You know, pay you back, kind of." said Cedric, a little shyly. "It doesn't look like you need it, really."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." he said. "You could stay, anyways – I do need help, probably..." started Harry. He blushed more deeply as he looked at Cedric, who grinned.

"I suppose so. What are you going to be summoning during the task? Certainly not a book?" asked Cedric. Harry looked reluctant for a moment, and Cedric finished, "No, never mind, we don't want to confuse our strategies, right?"

Harry nodded quietly, walking over and placing the book back on the pile. Cedric came and took a seat near Harry, watching as he got back into position. The seats were all arranged around the center of the classroom like a doughnut, where the fourth year stood at the edge of open space. A single desk stood in the very center, a stack of moldy looking tomes stacked precariously high.

"_Accio, book!_" shouted Harry, and the book soared into his arms once more.

"Have you tried summoning with distractions?" asked Cedric as Harry replaced the book. (Dirty! We're not that far yet!)

Harry shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to have to concentrate tomorrow while there's a dragon breathing fire at you. Perhaps you should try it with distractions to practice." offered Cedric.

"Sure." agreed Harry, albeit an amount of reluctance.

Cedric stood up and moved closer behind Harry, then waved his wand towards the books. The whole stack of tomes fluttered up into the air and started circling the middle one in a random manner, obscuring the space over the desk with flapping covers and wings.

"Try now. The one in the middle. It's harder when you can't see it directly." said Cedric.

Harry concentrated for a moment. "_Accio, book!_" he said, and the book in the middle started to move towards him, but one of the circling books bashed into it in its orbit and knocked it to the ground.

"Nice try," offered Cedric. He pointed his wand at the fallen book (saying "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"),which floated back into the center of the ball of flying papers. "Have another go, then."

Harry closed his eyes, pointed his wand, and spoke the incantation again. He concentrated firmly on the book in the center, envisioning it soaring through the others to land in his arms. He heard Cedric say, "Good! Good!" and Cedric laid a hand on Harry's back lightly. "Harry, open your eyes and catch it, or duck!"

His eyes snapped open and he ducked as Cedric's hand on his back pushed him down towards the ground; the book flew over where his head had been a few moments before.

"Harry," started Cedric, "Good work, but I'd advise against closing your eyes in front of the dragon." he chuckled, and flicked his wand. The books stopped circling and landed in a neat pile on the desk once more. He picked up the volume from behind them, and walked over to replace it again. "You look tired. One more try?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Thanks," he said. He was blushing slightly; when Cedric had bent over to pick up the book his eyes had wandered to the Hufflepuff's backside, before he looked away quickly.

_What am I thinking? No! For so many reasons, NO!_

Cedric grinned at him, "Not a problem, Harry." He didn't seem to notice that Harry's cheeks had coloured a bit. He signaled Harry to utter the spell, and after he did he flicked his wand at the air. All of a sudden the room fell dark, and Harry could feel spiders crawling over his body. That was nothing particularly new or unpleasant, apart from reminding him of the Dursleys. A hiss from around his feet might have been a snake, and he could hear bats fluttering past his head. He still wasn't shaken, although the change in perception had been unexpected. A pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged from behind the outline of the desk, and started advancing upon Harry. A large, hairy beast was stalking him in the shadows.

His concentration slipped and the book fell to the ground halfway towards him with a _THUNK!_

"Almost, Harry." said Cedric, quite calm sounding. He waved his wand and the images and sensations vanished, the room was brightly lit by the midday sun once again.

"What – what was that?" said Harry. He hadn't been so much afraid as surprised, although he was shaking a bit - the sight had reminded him of the first time he had seen Sirius Black, his godfather.

"An illusion spell. It's N.E.W.T. level, so you won't have started on those yet. You haven't even taken your O.W.L.s yet, have you?" he asked. "Are you alright?" added Cedric, looking at Harry again with concern.

"I'm – I'm fine. It was just, unexpected?" said Harry, sitting down. He hadn't heard the screaming, like when dementors approached him, but he had been slightly reminded of the feeling they gave him. He really wanted some chocolate.

Cedric continued to watch him, looking unconvinced. "Sorry, I should have warned you. I didn't think there would be much of a distraction if you knew what was coming…" he started.

Shaking his head, Harry said, "Really, it's no problem. I'm fine. I think I'm done for right now, though."

Looking a little downcast, Cedric said, "Yeah, good work. I'm sure you'll have it mastered in time for the competition." he looked hesitant for a moment, as though making up his mind, before speaking slowly, "Would you mind if I – er, came again? You know, I don't have to help but to see how you get along? We're both Hogwarts champions, and if there's anything I can do to help… just ask." he finished rather lamely.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'd like that. Professor McGonagall is going to let me use her classroom tonight and tomorrow to practice."

Cedric beamed at him, offering a hand. "Sure thing, Harry. See you after dinner, then?"

Harry nodded, reaching to shake Cedric's hand. "Thanks again. I don't want to seem like I don't know what I'm doing, but really I don't know if I do…"

Cedric shook Harry's hand firmly, and looked serious for a moment. "I believe you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire – there's no way you could've – but do you know who did?"

Surprised, Harry shook his head. "Not a clue. At least you believe me, that's more than I can say for some of my best friends…" he said, meaning Ron.

Raising his eyebrows, Cedric looked at Harry in astonishment. "Really? Let me tell you – I of all people can empathize. I'm sorry. Well, if you need to talk or anything, like I said- just ask."

Harry gave him a baffled smile. "Thanks, Cedric. Well, see you later, then?"

Waving and smiling, Cedric left the room. Harry headed off down the corridor the other way, waving back at the 7th year.

_What does he mean he can 'empathize'? He's one of the most popular seventh years in the school…_

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

His afternoon passed quickly and uneventfully, and before he knew it Harry found himself seated beside Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe Sprout gave us _another_ essay... all this homework is making my head spin," groaned Ron, helping himself to potatoes from the tray in front of him.

"Well, if you'd do them when they are assigned, as opposed to the night before..." Hermione started, but she let it go at the look on Ron's face, sighing. She turned to Harry instead, "How did your practicing go this afternoon? How are you improving?"

Harry told her about Cedric dropping in to help (Ron was pointedly not listening), and Hermione's expression shifted slowly to one of concern.

"Harry, don't you think it's a bit suspicious?" she said quietly and slowly. At the confused look on his face, she went on in a low voice, "I mean, you don't think – _he_ might have – you know, put your name in the Goblet of Fire, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Dumbledore said it would take a really strong Confundus Charm to fool such an ancient magical artifact. Only a really powerful wizard could have done that." said Harry.

Hermione didn't look convinced. "I'm just thinking. He's actually _helping_, right? Or is he just confusing you? You don't think he's – trying to, well, to affect your chances or your strategy, do you? The task _is_ tomorrow…"

Harry shook his head, glancing over at the Hufflepuff table. He found Cedric and noticed he was looking back at him. He smiled at Harry, and then turned back to his friends.

"No, Hermione, I don't. And besides, he was right. I _will_ need to be able to concentrate with distractions." he said, turning back to Hermione. "He's a Hufflepuff, remember? I think he's trying to be friendly. We are both Hogwarts champions, and he said he'd help me if I needed it. I just don't think there's any subtle malicious sabotage going on here. You both must admit, I _need_ help."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, shrugging. Ron ignored him. He was still giving Harry the cold shoulder, convinced Harry had entered his own name without telling Ron how.

Hermione turned to look at the Hufflepuff table as well now, and Harry followed her gaze to Cedric Diggory, who was chatting animatedly with his friends and looking frustrated. When he noticed their attention he smiled at Harry again, and returned to his conversation. A few of his friends noticed the smile and turned to glare at Harry, making sure to flash their "POTTER STINKS" badges at him. Cedric appeared to notice this and sighed; now apparently telling them off.

Harry smiled to himself quietly, and then turned back to his dinner. Hermione watched them for a little longer and also turned, peering at Harry from below her eyebrows.

"Just – be careful." she said, at last.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Harry decided he was done eating a little after that, excusing himself and heading towards the vast entrance hall. He was heading for the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Harry, you ready?" it was Cedric, looking a little flushed.

Nodding, Harry answered, "Yeah." and they started towards the Transfiguration classroom. They walked in silence for a few moments, before Harry spoke.

"You looked a little upset at dinner, everything alright?" he said, peering at Cedric.

He shrugged, and replied, "They were being rude. I was trying to get them to stop wearing those badges again, I really don't like them. I'm sure you don't appreciate them much, either, huh?"

Harry grinned a little, "Well, I'm kind of used to it – I mean, they certainly don't make me feel any _less_ nervous, but I just kind of ignore them. As much as I can, anyway… After the ordeal with the Heir of Slytherin… well, I try not to care."

Cedric nodded. "I just don't like the sentiment behind them, splitting the Hogwarts supporters onto two sides. We're both Hogwarts champions, and we both represent the school. If you won I'd be as happy as though I had won. It's a victory for the school either way."

Blushing, Harry opened the door to the classroom. "I really hadn't thought about it – I mean, I don't know what my chances are, really. I don't know if someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire so I'd end up hurt… it's a really dangerous tournament. If you win I'd cheer for you all the same; a win for Hogwarts either way, like you said." He smiled, and Cedric smiled back at him. Harry held the door for Cedric and closed it behind them.

"What are you summoning tonight?" asked Cedric.

"Well," started Harry, "When we're in the task whatever I summon will have to come from the castle, so I thought I should try summoning things from my dormitory tonight."

Cedric nodded. "Good idea. Let's see how well you manage that before I start with my spell-work, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." responded Harry. He thought hard and concentrated on his jumper from last Christmas, upstairs in his dorm. He held out his wand, and said "_Accio, sweater!_"

At first, nothing seemed to be happening. He remained firmly concentrated on his pullover, wondering if anything was happening. Cedric watched him quietly, then after a few minutes they both turned to look at the door, the Hufflepuff moving to open it. There was a thumping coming from the other side, and when he opened it the sweater flew through the portal and into Harry's arms.

With a look of shock, he examined it. "It worked!" he said excitedly.

"On your first try? Congratulations! Should you try a few more things before I have a go?"

Harry nodded. "Two more successful summons first."

Cedric nodded. Harry tossed him the sweater and held his wand ready again. He could see why Cedric was in Hufflepuff, he was very likeable and friendly. Harry hesitated for a moment, then concentrated, and said "_Accio, quill!_"

He sat down next to Cedric, realizing there was no need to stay standing. They waited a few moments, and then a loud scream came from somewhere down the hallway outside the room.

"_PEEVES!_"

The voice was undoubtedly that of the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch, looking for troublemaking students.

"PEEVES, I'LL HAVE YOU FOR THIS!_ STABBING PEOPLE WITH QUILLS!_" he fumed loudly. "I'LL TELL THE HEADMASTER ABOUT THIS!_ MARK MY WORDS!_"

Harry looked disconcerted for a moment, and then he and Cedric met eyes and he could see they were both restraining their laughter with great difficulty.

"Nice one, it must've jabbed him. Try for it again, it must be just out in the hall." said Cedric quietly. They weren't breaking any rules, but it was always safer to be unnoticed by Filch and his cat.

Harry pointed his wand toward the door and said "_Accio, quill._" and caught the quill as it whizzed through the air at his face.

"Does that count as a pass or a fail?" he asked Cedric.

Chuckling, the 7th year said, "Pass, definitely. If you jab him again it'll count as extra-credit."

A pair of gleaming pale eyes peered in the door at them, Mrs. Norris on patrol. She looked disapprovingly at both of them and hurried back out into the hallway.

"Here, Cedric, get under here, quick!" whispered Harry, getting his invisibility cloak out of his pack. He pulled it over them both, and ducked. He grabbed the older student's arm and led Cedric into the corner quietly.

"Wow! I never knew you had one of these!" whispered Cedric into his ear.

Harry blushed thoroughly at the close proximity, hoping Cedric didn't notice. "It belonged to my father," he whispered softly. He realized he was still holding onto the Hufflepuff's arm, and he let go of it quietly.

They had only been stooping in the corner for a few moments before Filch hobbled into the classroom followed by his feline lookout. Her lamp-like yellow eyes looked straight at them; Harry had always wondered if the cloak worked on cats. Filch peered carefully around the room, muttering and rubbing his shoulder, before heading back out into the hallway. His cat stayed behind for a few seconds, staring unblinkingly at Harry and Cedric, before turning and following her master.

Harry pulled the cloak off of them, sighing with relief. "That was close," he said.

Cedric nodded in agreement, stretching with his arms over his head. "Go on, then. One more time and then we'll start making things hard."

Harry's eyes skimmed over Cedric's stretching body before he turned his head to look firmly at the door, now closed. Keeping his gaze fixed on the closed portal, he said, "Shall I try and get Filch again, then?" They both laughed. Harry raised his wand and thought firmly, before summoning his Charms book after he had opened the door again. He set it by the quill and the sweater as they both stood up now, Harry preparing to summon his Transfiguration book next. He nodded at the Hufflepuff to let him know he was ready for complications, then spoke the incantation.

Cedric raised his wand and sent a simple hex at Harry, who realized the new tactic and dove to escape its path. There was a thump outside the door. Harry went to look and the book was sitting outside on the floor.

"Well, almost, there." he said. He sighed, and looked at his watch to check the time. "We've still got time, how about a few more goes?"

When Cedric nodded he summoned his Potions book without a problem, while Cedric tried to put the Jelly-Legs curse on him. On the next try, he attempted to use another spell while summoning his dress-robes, and they landed halfway down the corridor. He went to retrieve them and brush them off before trying again.

"You're making quite a bit of progress, Harry!" said Cedric. "But it's getting late; we should both be back in our dormitories by now… we should get back soon. We need our sleep for tomorrow!"

Harry nodded, and said, "Yeah, I think we've done a lot in one night. If you help me carry my things to Gryffindor tower, I'll put them away and then take you to your dorms under my cloak."

Grinning, Cedric said "You're really used to getting around with that thing, aren't you?"

Harry smiled at Cedric and nodded again. "It's useful." he added vaguely.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

They both moved forward to collect the various things that Harry had succeeded in summoning, before Harry threw the cloak over them again. They met few students on the way to the Gryffindor common room, and when they arrived Harry pulled the cloak off of himself and gave the Fat Lady the password. She commented on the lateness of the hour before swinging open to admit them.

Harry led Cedric up to his dormitory under the cloak, and dumped the things he was carrying into his trunk. It had flown open when he had summoned things from inside it. He hung his dress robes up in the wardrobe neatly.

"So this is the Gryffindor dormitories, huh?" Cedric mused. He poked around a bit after adding the things he had carried to the pile started by Harry, who blushed and nodded in the direction of the older student's voice.

"Nothing fancy, but cozy I guess. Better than the Slytherins'. They're all the way down in the dungeons." said Harry, a little defensively. "Here, let me back under the cloak to go out again," he offered. A few of the Gryffindor students in the common room had noticed Harry talking to himself, and several of them had given him odd looks.

Cedric threw the cloak over them both again, and they made their way down and across the almost-empty common room. Harry pushed the portal open and they both passed through before it shut behind them, the Fat Lady muttering sleepily again.

They made their way down through the corridors, meeting only a lost looking first year and the Bloody Baron, who was floating randomly around the castle.

When they finally turned down the passage that led to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff House rooms, Harry yawned.

"Well," he stammered, "Here we are."

"Thanks, Harry." said Cedric. "Last thing I need is to be caught out after-hours." he grinned broadly at Harry. "Tomorrow morning, then? Before the task?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "See you then."

"Goodnight! Sleep well." said the Hufflepuff, ducking out from under the cloak and slipping through to his dorms. The Hufflepuff dormitories, unlike the others, were always open and required no password. Cedric turned and waved as Harry started to walk down the hall unseen.

Harry waved, and then realized his arm was covered in the cloak. Blushing deeply, he uncovered his arm and waved back again. He was glad his face was covered by the cloak; his felt his face burn scarlet.

He made his way back up through the halls once more through a different route and met Peeves on the stairs to the fifth floor. The poltergeist was resolutely unscrewing the hinges on a door with what looked suspiciously like the arm from one of the school trophies. Harry ducked around him and continued on his way, waking the Fat Lady and slipping inside again before she could tell him off. He pulled off his cloak once safely in his dormitory, changing into his pajamas and sliding into his warm bed, closing the curtains around himself and drifting off to sleep.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The next morning, Harry woke early and headed down to breakfast alone. He sat at the Gryffindor table and munched on some toast and porridge, thinking about the upcoming task.

What if he wasn't able to pull off the Summoning Charm later? Shouldn't he have a backup plan? He decided to talk to Cedric about it, because telling Ron and Hermione would only unsettle and worry them. The fact that he was actually going to be facing a dragon today had started to sink in, filling him with a sense of dread. He'd only have Cedric to talk to about that, too.

He was suddenly very glad the Hufflepuff had walked into his practice room the previous day. As with most of the others in Hufflepuff house, Harry already considered Cedric a friend. It wasn't a hard thing to get his mind around; they were on the most part kind, sincere and loyal.

_And handsome._ he thought.

_No!_

…_Well, he is. But not in a fancy-able way._ he told himself. _I have to concentrate on the task. There's going to be a very real, very dangerous dragon that I will have to get past, or something. And not very long from now, either._

He tried to put thoughts of Cedric from his mind, spooning some hot porridge into his mouth. He wasn't very successful, however, because a few moments later the 7th year himself walked into the Great Hall. He walked up between the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table, sitting close behind Harry.

"Morning, Harry. Only a few hours to go- how are you feeling?" asked a widely grinning Cedric Diggory.

Harry flushed, looking down a bit. "Nervous." he said softly. He looked up and saw Cedric's grin start to fall.

"Sinking in, huh?" suggested the Hufflepuff.

"Something like that, yeah…" said Harry. "What if it doesn't work? What if something happens to my broom?" he added in a low voice. "I'm afraid I haven't prepared a backup plan."

Cedric looked puzzled for a moment, and then said in a little over a whisper, "You're going to summon your broom? That's brilliant Harry! You're a really great flyer!"

Harry realized what he'd said and blushed deep scarlet, kicking himself beneath the table. His expression must've changed, because Cedric looked worriedly at him.

"Don't worry; I've already got my strategy worked out. I suppose I'll tell you mine, it's only fair."

"You don't have to…" Harry began.

"I want to." said Cedric succinctly. "A dragon's weak spot is its eyes, right? So I'm going to use the Conjunctivitis Curse. Or conjure a distraction. Not sure which just yet. I heard Fleur has been practicing her conjuring skills."

Examining Cedric, he nodded. "Those sound like good ideas. Good luck…"

"You too, of course." said Cedric.

"And, thanks," added Harry.

"Thanks? What for?" puzzled the older student.

"You said I was a great flyer. I'm not really used to people complimenting me, I guess. And for helping me. I think I'm going to do well. Well, I _hope_ I'm going to do well, anyways…"

It was Cedric's turn to blush a little. "I'm sorry we don't have Quidditch this year, I looked forward to playing against you again. I mean it, you are a great flyer. I heard your father was too. My dad knew him, in passing."

Harry shuffled his feet under the table. He took another bite out of his toast and chewed slowly. Not sure what to say, he turned away a little bit as Cedric piled up his plate with eggs and bacon, chewing disconsolately. Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall a few minutes later, sitting on either side of Harry and looking worried.

"How you feeling, mate?" asked Ron, speaking to him for the first time in days.

Harry shrugged, his mouth full. Hermione examined his expression for a moment, then turned and looked around the Great Hall.

"Have you practiced yet today?" asked Hermione. "You've still got some time."

Swallowing, Harry said "Not yet, I was going to wait until Cedric had gotten some breakfast before heading to McGonagall's room." He nodded over his shoulder surreptitiously. Hermione turned the other way and then saw Cedric, smiling at him a little.

"Harry said you'd been a great help. It's very nice of you to offer to assist him." she said politely.

"Not a problem," replied Cedric, turning to face her. "It's the least I can do."

Hoping that he wasn't blushing again, Harry took another large bite of toast and started to chew it thoroughly. Hermione peered at him, and then looked at Cedric strangely.

"Good luck," she offered.

Smiling, Cedric said, "Thanks. I think we need all we can get, right Harry?"

When Harry nodded and swallowed, Cedric put his napkin on his plate.

"Hard to get food down when your stomach is doing back-flips, isn't it?" he asked Harry, who nodded. "Shall we go and practice?"

Harry nodded, and started to excuse himself from the table.

"Can we come, Harry?" asked Ron, indicating himself and Hermione.

"Of course you can! Did you think I'd refuse? I'm nervous enough, maybe having you two around will help a little," answered Harry. "Does this mean you believe me now? I didn't put my name in the Goblet?" he asked Ron.

Ron paled a bit. "I hadn't thought about it. I dunno."

Harry shrugged, not sure what that meant. At least Ron was talking to him again, for now.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Harry led the way to the Transfiguration Room again, closing the door behind them. "Cedric, you should get some last minute practice too," he said.

Nodding, Cedric waved his wand transformed a book into an iguana on one of the desks. He muttered something and jabbed his wand at it. The lizard flattened back out with a popping sound, a book once more.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to be transfiguring something during the task; it's always a handy skill for whatever reason," explained Cedric.

Harry looked nervously around the room, and then started summoning the books from the bookshelf on the wall one by one; as Cedric transfigured them into progressively larger animals. They worked in silence for a while, with Ron and Hermione watching them both quietly. As time passed the first task crept nearer, until Hermione broke the silence at last:

"It's time," she announced quietly.

... ... ... End ... ... ...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More book influence in this chapter, they left out details in the movie and it is details I am working on! Bear with me, I'll get better, I promise. I know, this is not quite how the first task happened in either the book OR the movie. This is how I chose to write it. This is fanfiction; after all, there is a large amount of interpretation. Personally, I preferred the book's account, because I doubt that the spectators would just sit and watch while a full grown dragon was loose in their vicinity. They never do mention that it gets recaptured… we can only assume. But overall I loved the movie! Don't get me wrong! A few problems with it, but I love it! Can I marry it! Well, it or Cedric Diggory. (Mmm…drool)

Warnings: m/m hints, slight angst again.

Pairings: Harry/Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. (I wish I did!) Don't sue me! I'm only babbling on in sappy smut. I am making no profit from this work; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers studios, I have only borrowed them for a test drive. I don't even write them very well! I'm sorry!

... ... ... Chapter 2 ... ... ...

Harry, Cedric, Hermione and Ron all made their way to the entrance hall, waiting for further instruction. Hermione and Ron waved, and Hermione wished them both 'good luck' as Ludo Bagman led the four champions out through the front doors, heading toward the dark forest.

A path had appeared overnight, leading to where Harry remembered seeing the dragons that night with Hagrid. He walked closely to the side of Cedric, nervous and anxious for the upcoming task. Mr. Bagman walked in silence, until they reached the end of the path. Seating was arranged around what looked like an amphitheatre, and the center was deep; filled with jagged stones. Instead of heading down into the middle, however, Mr. Bagman motioned them into a tent on the side of the path, where Mr. Crouch was waiting.

He arranged them in a circle and had them pull something from the bag in his hands one by one. The contents turned out to be animated models of four different types of dragons, each with a number around its neck. Mr. Crouch explained that they would each be facing a dragon – the life-sized version of the model in their hands – and that they were to retrieve a golden egg. He said that this golden egg would be necessary for the next task, and that they could not proceed without it.

Cedric was set to go first, he had pulled the dragon with a tiny tag around its neck saying "**1**." Harry looked down at his own tag, noticing he had the Hungarian Horntail – the one Hagrid had expressed nervousness about, saying it was especially nasty. It had weapons on both ends, and Harry was slightly relieved to see that it had the number "**4**" on its tag. He looked up and met Cedric's eyes, clearly they were both nervous.

"Er – good luck, Cedric." said Harry.

"You too. Guess this is it, eh?" replied the Hufflepuff. He leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear, "You'll do fine, just concentrate like in practice, okay?"

Nodding, Harry moved to sit down and calm himself – vomiting was unfortunately a likely option at the moment. From outside the tent he heard many voices, and moving feet- he guessed that the students must be taking their seats in the arena. A few minutes later he heard Bagman wish them all luck and shuffle out of the tent with Mr. Crouch, and then his magically magnified voice echoed around the stadium. A whistle blew, and Cedric left the tent as per instruction, with a last smile and a wink at Harry.

All Harry knew about what was happening outside were loud roars, rushes of what he assumed were flame, and the crowd's cheers and boo's. After about ten or twelve minutes, the sounds died down and Harry heard applause outside the tent.

_He must've made it, then._ he thought. He mentally congratulated Cedric on his completion of the task.

The whistle blew again and it was Fleur's turn to perform in the tournament. The crowd jeered and applauded, and after another 15 minutes or so the roaring subsided – she had retrieved her egg as well. The whistle sounded for Viktor Krum and he left the tent to thunderous applause. It took him just under ten minutes to complete the task.

The whistle blew once more, and Harry lifted the tent's flap and stepped outside into the stony arena. He looked around at the crowd, many of them booing and flashing "POTTER STINKS" badges at him. He glanced at the area around him, and before he had even taken to the center of the stadium, a tail about as thick as a tree trunk and covered in huge spikes crashed down beside him. He dodged out of the way just in time, falling onto the rocky ground. He saw the Horntail on a large rock to the side, looking down at him malevolently. Her head drew back, and then rocked forward as it released a stream of flame that Harry narrowly avoided by leaping behind a large, craggy boulder. The crowd was jeering, and he knew he had to act soon or he'd be fried.

He tried to concentrate, and lifted his wand. "_Accio, Firebolt! Accio, Firebolt!_" he yelled, trying to concentrate firmly on his broomstick as he dodged the dragon's tail again. He was attempting to move away from it, but it covered ground quickly, charging Harry and issuing another column of flame.

He scrambled over the rocks, and looked back at the castle, trying to discern some hint that his broom was on its way. He ducked another swipe from the dragon's tail, and then he saw it, his Firebolt was speeding towards him over the trees. Elated, he ran to the side of the arena and hopped on just as the dragon breathed fire at him once more. It singed the stone he had been standing on just previously, but he was unharmed.

He circled the dragon, trying to draw its guard up. He saw the egg underneath the beast's belly, and swerved hard to the side as it reared back onto its hind legs. Harry circled higher above the Horntail, glancing around the arena for a moment. He made out a second tent from up here, which must be where the others had gone after they had finished. He saw a few figures watching him from the entrance to the tent. He swooped lower over the crowd and around the front of the tent to buy time; Harry could tell that the dragon was getting annoyed with him as though he was a pesky fly. As he passed the tent, he made out Cedric Diggory, who waved at him. The other champions were behind him looking out, but made no sign of greeting. The side of Cedric's face was covered in green goo, as was his arm. His robes were torn and dirty, and he had a nasty looking gash on his other arm- but he just grinned at Harry as he flew by.

Harry gained altitude again, luring the dragon onto its back legs. A stream of fire blew towards him from below, catching on the bristles in his broom. He turned and beat at them with his gloved hand, putting them out as he steadily rose higher over the stadium spiraling.

_Just a little more…_ he told himself. Then, he saw his opening. Making his move quickly, he dove straight toward the ground, pulling up just in time – grabbing the egg and swooping off just as the dragon crashed back down onto all four legs.

He was distantly aware that he had just_ almost_ performed a Wronski Feint. He was vaguely aware of dragon-handlers stunning the Hungarian Horntail back into submission, then landing in front of the second tent, where he was ushered inside by an excited Ludo Bagman.

He seemed to hear him say, "Astounding, Harry! I've never seen anyone fly quite like that before!"

He thought he noticed Krum waddling over with his strange little walk to admire his skill on a broomstick, followed by Fleur.

But all he really perceived was Cedric walking over and congratulating him, after the others had left him to be treated by Madame Pomfrey for his minor injuries.

"Harry, wow. Really – they're right, I've never seen anyone fly like you did, that _was _amazing! Congratulations, you've made it through the first task!" he said, beaming at the 4th year.

He tried to grin back, but it turned into a wince as the nurse-witch applied a bit of the same green salve Cedric had on his arm and face to his own scratches and minor burns. It stung badly, and she must've noticed his reaction.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, it should only last a moment and then you can peel it off this evening. I'm sure you won't want it on for the celebrations."

She was right, the sensation faded quickly and then he had a chance to smile properly.

"We made it! I'm alive!" he cheered. "What happened to you?" he asked Cedric.

"I took a bit of flame to the face when the dragon lost interest in my distraction, the fire caught my robes. My side and back are burned, and my arm got a bit roasted as well. Should be fine tomorrow, though. No scars or anything with this stuff, I've heard."

"What did she mean 'celebrations'?" asked Harry after Madame Pomfrey had bustled out to clear her things.

Cedric looked disbelievingly at the Gryffindor for a moment. "You're not kidding, are you? You've just completed the first task! The whole house will probably want to throw a party in the common room!"

Harry shrugged. "Oh, I hadn't thought about it really." he blushed.

Cedric chuckled. "Have fun. Perhaps we'll be able to help each other with the clue for the second task? You know, work on it together? Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you around, we don't want to keep our housemates waiting right?"

Nodding, Harry stood up and reached to shake Cedric's good hand. "Thanks again, Cedric."

The Hufflepuff just smiled as they made their way to the tent's exit.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Cedric had been right; the whole of Gryffindor tower was waiting for him when he returned after the task. No sooner had the Fat Lady granted him access then he was dragged inside by several pairs of arms. The noise was almost deafening as the celebrating students passed around bottles of butterbeer and snacks. Crimson and gold streamers decorated the common room, and Harry was hoisted onto someone's shoulders as they all applauded him. He was still carrying his broom and the egg, and before too long someone had asked him to open the egg to see what kind of a clue it was.

Harry complied, opening the egg during the celebration. The whole room was filled with a horrid screeching sound, and many people covered their ears or ducked to the floor. It was painful, like nails on chalkboard amplified until it was extremely loud and unbearable. Harry shut the egg again quickly, looking horrified and confused.

Dean Thomas turned to him and whispered, "Did you break it?" The whole common room was now looking at Harry expectantly.

What did that mean? Was the next task to do with a classroom? He didn't know what the shrieking meant. A banshee? He shrugged to avoid answering their questions, and said, "I need time to work it out…"

They looked a little downcast, but recovered quickly and the celebration was soon back in full-swing. Harry, however, was now extremely puzzled. His mind was still on the egg when Ron moved towards him, tailed by Hermione. The twins noticed, and turned to those around them.

"Shove off!" they said in unison. "This is going to be awkward enough without you lot all listening in!"

Ron shuffled his feet, looking at the floor for a moment, then up to Harry. His ears were extremely red, and he muttered "Harry, I'm – I'm sorry. I believe you didn't put your name in that Goblet, you'd have had to be completely mental to do something like that- and, er – congratulations." he finished lamely.

"Took you long enough." Harry had made his face as blank as he could, but when the redhead finished his face split into a grin.

Hermione stood on the sideline, and muttered, "Boys…" under her breath while rolling her eyes.

Harry made his way up to his room before too long, exhausted after the long day. That night Harry put the egg on his bedside table, mulling the matter over in his sleep. He knew he had to figure out what the clue meant, but he had no idea how to do it. Obviously he couldn't open it often – he wasn't that cruel to his housemates. Maybe it would contain something different on a full moon? At a certain time of day? Under a certain set of conditions?

Still thinking about it, Harry fell asleep on his bed, still fully clothed.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The next morning was the weekend, and he couldn't have been more relieved to not have classes. He was sore from the first task, although his injuries were gone without a trace. He changed into fresh clothes, and then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was elated that he had made it through the first task – obviously if someone had only put his name in the Goblet so he'd be injured, or killed, their plan didn't seem to be working so far.

As he chewed on his toast, he made a mental note to go to the library to find a book or two about banshees, to be safe. The shrieking was most unsettling, and the knowledge that he didn't have a clue what it meant didn't help matters either. He finished his breakfast alone, neither Ron nor Hermione coming down to eat this early in the morning.

Harry stood and left the Great Hall, making his way through the crowds of students groggily heading down for breakfast on his way to the library. When he arrived there Harry started to browse a few aisles in search of tomes that might be of assistance. He selected a likely looking volume, "_Magickal Spectres of Northern Europe_," and sat himself down at a table in the far corner of the library to read. After turning to the page indicated by the index, Harry flipped the pages slowly as he looked over the descriptions of various ghouls and spirits and how to identify them. After reading a few pages of gruesome detail on the effects of the banshee's scream, he looked up as someone took the seat across from him.

"Hi, Harry," it was Cedric, his arms full of books on magical beasts and spirits. "Mind if I join you?" he whispered quietly.

Harry motioned, and replied in a similar whisper, "No, have a seat. I see I wasn't the only one who thought of a banshee. Every time I open it all I get is this loud shrieking sound… I have no idea what it means if I'm completely off on this. I don't have a clue yet."

"Well, I get the shrieking too. I'm buggered if I have any more hints than you do – I wondered if yours did anything different. I thought maybe it'll give the hint at a certain time or something…" started Cedric quietly, spreading his books out on the table between them.

"Me too, maybe under the right conditions or time it'll give us something we can work with." said Harry in a low voice, smiling slightly.

Madam Pince, the librarian, turned a heavy glare in their general direction, putting a stop to their whispered conversation for the moment. Cedric smiled back at Harry, cracking open one of the books he had brought with him, peering down at the page.

"Anything interesting?" he whispered, after the strict librarian had trundled off to another section of the library.

"Not particularly. Gruesome and painful, but not interesting really." replied Cedric.

A few minutes later as they were browsing the tomes on the table quietly, Harry felt a strong burst of pain from his scar. He clutched at his forehead with his hand, grimacing as it stopped hurting. Cedric looked up at him from the book he was perusing as the Gryffindor used his free hand to grip the table for stability.

"Are you alright?" whispered the Hufflepuff urgently.

Harry nodded quietly; his head was still throbbing from the attack. "It happens once in a while," he explained in an undertone.

Cedric watched him for a moment. "Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey about it?" he asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine now." he said, but his mind was on the jolt from his scar.

When his scar hurt it usually meant Voldemort was growing in power or nearby. He doubted that one of the most famous wizards of the century, not to mention the most evil, was anywhere nearby. Harry guessed that he must've been strengthening somehow, one step closer to returning. He looked up at Cedric again, who was still watching him as though he might collapse.

"You're really pale, maybe you should go lay down or get something to eat?" suggested Cedric.

Harry appreciated the sentiment, but was a little annoyed at the treatment. "I'll be fine. I just need a few seconds." he said, a bit more sharply than he'd intended.

Cedric sat back, burying his face back in his book with a subtle hint of a scowl playing around his lips. Harry was struck now by remorse- he hadn't meant to upset the older boy, who had been such a help with the first task.

_And handsome._ he thought again, his mind ever the traitor.

_The clue. Think about the egg, not Cedric._ he told himself sternly.

He blushed, and opened his mouth to apologize, but he couldn't think of what to say. He sat there for a moment looking apologetic at Cedric, who didn't notice, apparently enthralled by the page he was on.

"Cedric, sorry, I just…" started Harry.

The seventh year interrupted him though, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't pry." he said shortly without looking up.

"It wasn't – you didn't –" he started again, confused. "I just get, well, frustrated; and my head starts to hurt – it wasn't your fault."

The older student smiled slightly at Harry. "Right, don't worry about it. It isn't a big deal." he said, and then turned the page and continued to read.

The fourth year sat confusedly for a few seconds before turning the page in his own volume, sighing. He was getting used to seeing Cedric around, and Harry didn't like the feeling that he had pushed him away like that.

He came to the conclusion that the screech that the egg emitted was most likely not that of a banshee, which according to the book he was reading caused any human in the vicinity physical harm. The tome also mentioned that they were extremely rare. Harry couldn't imagine that the Ministry of Magic would obtain an uncommon creature that had such negative effects just for the competitors to abuse with spells and such. Also, he doubted that there would be able to be any spectators, at least not without a ridiculously large and complicated amount of spell-work. He turned up from his page to watch Cedric for a moment. Was he finding the same thing? A scowl still loitered on the Hufflepuff's lips, which commented in an undertone every once in a while as he read. His grey eyes scanned the page, but then noticed Harry's attention and he looked up at the fourth year.

"I don't think it's anything to do with banshees after all." said Harry in a low voice. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. My book says they are a 'rare and magically protected creature,' so I'm enticed to agree with you." answered Cedric. He sighed.

Harry whispered, "I wish I had another lead, but I don't have a clue." He looked apologetically at Cedric, and closed his book. He peered at his watch, and realized that it was late in the afternoon. They'd spent hours looking up useless information. "Well, I don't think there's anything else we'll be able to decipher about it in here." he said.

"Yeah, and my legs are falling asleep, I think I'll go for a walk around the lake." stated Cedric. "Want to walk with me?" he offered.

"Sure." agreed Harry, stretching his arms.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

They placed their books in the return bin and headed downstairs, where Cedric made a detour into the kitchens. He and Harry got some snacks to take with them, and they headed out into the chilly autumn afternoon. The sun was bright, but it seemed distant as its rays shone off of the lake. The giant squid was sunning itself in the shallows, its tentacles languidly unfolding in the water. The two boys walked side by side down by the lakeshore, where a breeze played through their robes and hair. The leaves on the trees in the Forbidden Forest were starting to turn with the season- bright golds, deep reds and somber oranges moved in the wind. They walked until they reached a shady tree, and the two students sat against the trunk looking out at the lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Cedric after a while.

Harry nodded, taking in the scenery. "It's amazing, we've been here for years and yet it never really loses its charm, does it?" asked Harry rhetorically.

The Hufflepuff smiled, saying "I don't think it ever will. I'm really going to miss it."

"You could always visit," suggested Harry, who was looking shrewdly at Cedric now.

"Yeah, I suppose I could. I'll always have an excuse so long as I have a friend here."

After a pause, Harry asked, "Are your friends mostly seventh years?"

Cedric looked hesitant to answer. "Well, I don't seem to have as many as I used to anymore." he said, looking at the ground sadly.

Harry reached over and put his hand on the older boy's shoulder on instinct. "What happened?"

"Well, some of them just kind of – grew away from me. And then I had a falling out with my remaining friends twice so far this year…"

"I'm sorry," supplied Harry, and he found that he really meant it. "I don't want to pry, but what –" he began.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. Well, the first time around it was – well, it was something personal, but still rather silly. The second time was about you. Well, the badges and you."

"Me? The badges?" said Harry, surprised. He remembered Cedric telling him about his friends and the badges, but hadn't known that the other boy would fight with his friends over the issue. "I didn't mean to, I mean, you didn't need to…" he started, but again Cedric cut him short.

"It's nothing you did. They're really stupid and rude, those badges – only my friends seemed to decide that wearing badges sporting a message to sponsor me was more important than actually supporting me by helping to stop this ridiculous mockery of a Triwizard champion. It's ironic, really. They still wear the badges even though they don't encourage me, as a way to not support me anymore."

"Wow, Cedric, I didn't know…" said Harry. He squeezed the seventh year's shoulder fondly, wondering what he should do. He felt responsible – no matter whether Cedric blamed him – and wanted to help, or make it up to his friend, or something.

"You know, Harry, I think I'm actually kind of glad your name came out of the Goblet of Fire that night." said Cedric. He paused, then turned and looked apologetically at Harry, who had raised his eyebrows worriedly. "That came out wrong – I mean, it's terribly dangerous and all- don't get me wrong. What I meant was that if it hadn't, we wouldn't have become friends." Cedric clarified.

"Yeah," said Harry ironically, "Life-threatening dangers aside, I actually really enjoy spending time with you."

Cedric grinned at Harry. "Always the cheeky one, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Well, together we can make sure the life-threatening bit stays at a minimum, right?" he added, his face now serious. "I don't think anyone should need to worry about dying in the competition, I heard that they've added all sorts of precautions this time."

Harry sobered, looking out at the lake again. "Yeah, you're right. Especially working together, we'll do just fine."

The Hufflepuff smiled, turning to Harry quietly. "You really are amazing, Harry Potter. You know that, don't you?"

Turning to face Cedric, Harry blushed. "I am?"

Cedric nodded, and turned back to gaze out over the lake again. Harry got the sudden impulse to hug him- and wrapped his arms around the other boy in a friendly embrace.

"Thanks." said Harry.

Blushing a little himself now, the seventh year nodded, "I mean it, you know." he said, hugging Harry back. As they pulled apart, the fourth year blushed more deeply, smiling slightly and looking at the ground.

They stayed sitting quietly together until the sun set, a dazzling amber sunset that tinted everything with a golden glow. As the light started to fade they watched the waters of the lake and the trees of the forest moving in the zephyrs. They stood to leave just as the sun started to sink below the tree-line, heading back to the castle in companionable silence. When they passed through the main doors into the vast entrance hall, Harry and Cedric separated to go their different ways.

"See you, Harry." said Cedric, waving.

Harry waved back, saying, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Who said I was female **xXZero CoolXx**:boggles: Oh, and I've enabled anonymous reviews, thanks for the tip **Viper Redhead**! Nothing too canon in this chapter, deviating a bit… but I hope you like it! It's a bit shorter than the others but with good reason! In my opinion it is a bit early for angsty brooding… anyways, read on and I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Here's a bit more implied slashiness, and more flirting. Yay!

Pairings: Harry/Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. (I wish I did!) Don't sue me! I'm only babbling on in sappy smut. I am making no profit from this work; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers studios, I have only borrowed them for a test drive. I don't even write them very well! I'm sorry!

**... ... ... Chapter 3 ... ... ...**

Harry spent most of the rest of that weekend working on finishing overdue homework- he had pushed a lot to the side while preparing for the first task. That Sunday evening at dinner, Dumbledore stood as the students finished with their desserts, and announced that as part of the Triwizard Tournament the school would be hosting the Yule Ball in the month of December. Only fourth years and above would be allowed to attend, he declared. Harry didn't remember ever hearing of a dance at Hogwarts, and was rather surprised along with the rest of the student body. At the end of the announcement, the headmaster called for the Triwizard champions to join him for another announcement. Harry made his way up to Dumbledore, where Cedric, Fleur and Krum were waiting.

"A quick word, I won't keep you long. I must inform you all that it is tradition for the three – in this case, four – champions of the tournament to open the ball with the first dance. You will all need to find partners to accompany you," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye. "I doubt it is an issue, but should the need arise dance lessons will be offered early in the month of December prior to the event, these are open to all students."

Harry paled at the thought, not only would he have to find a date for the dance, but he would need to learn to dance. This in itself wasn't a problem, but he would be terribly embarrassed if he were seen attending the classes – he _was_ a champion, after all. The fact that he would make a fool of himself in front of not only one, but _three_ schools nagged at his mind as he headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

In the common room, Ron and Hermione both asked him what the headmaster had told the champions and Harry repeated the message, blushing as he said the words out loud.

"That's why dress robes were on the school requirement list this year!" concluded Hermione.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Ron.

"Er – well, not as such – no." replied Harry. He felt awful saying it, but maybe they would be able to help him, he thought.

"Dumbledore said there'd be classes offered?" asked Hermione.

"There is such a thing as _pride_, Hermione." said Harry, but with no real conviction to it. "I'm a champion, and I'll most likely be the only of the four that would show up. How awkward would that be?"

"He has a point, Hermione." chimed Ron. "Maybe you can get someone else to teach you to dance?"

"You and Cedric are friends, Harry. Maybe he can tutor you, help you learn to dance?" said Hermione, peering at the dark-haired boy vaguely.

"Hermione! How about an idea that's _feasible_?" said Ron snidely.

"I could, I suppose – he said he'd help me if I needed it… I would be rather self-conscious still, though."

"Don't you know how to dance, Hermione?" asked Ron.

She took a moment to breathe, restraining herself from sighing. "I know how to dance, from the female perspective. It's different."

Harry and Ron looked confused. "It is?" asked Harry.

"There are two parts, and I never learned to lead. The steps are different and everything." she said exasperatedly.

"Oh, blimey. I didn't know that," said Ron.

Harry thought he heard Hermione say "Obviously," under her breath, but he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it.

"It just sounds like an awkward thing to ask from someone who I don't know very well yet. I mean, we're friends I suppose… It'd be one thing if it was Ron, but I guess it's just odd to think of."

He tried to picture dancing with Cedric, and the image was certainly an unusual one. Harry was slightly shorter than the Hufflepuff, for one thing. He wasn't sure how he knew that to remember, but it was there in his head.

_I don't have a lot of choice, do I?_ he thought to himself.

"You can ask, anyway," suggested Hermione. "Maybe he knows someone else who can teach you."

Harry relented, "Yeah. I'll ask tomorrow after lessons."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Later that week neither Ron nor Hermione mentioned the upcoming ball, having classes to occupy their attention. Harry decided to write the seventh year a note to invite him for help, but wasn't sure where they would be able to meet. They'd have to find an abandoned classroom, he supposed. He wrote the note, giving it to a second year to deliver just after lunch.

"_Cedric-_

_I was wondering if you could meet me at the Transfiguration classroom after dinner, I need your help with something. I'll talk to you about it when I see you,_

_ Harry"_

As the day drew to a close Harry found himself waiting in the Transfiguration classroom yet again, wearing comfortable shoes. He hadn't received an answer from the Hufflepuff, so he wasn't sure whether or not the older boy would be coming. He waited for a few minutes before Cedric opened the door, knocking.

"Cedric, hi. Sorry about this, I know it's kind of odd…" Harry began.

Cedric smiled, and said "Not at all. I told you I'd help if you needed it. What's up?"

The Gryffindor blushed, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. "Well, actually it's more a matter of pride than necessity… I – er, well, that is to say – I don't know how to dance, and seeing as we have to for the ball I thought maybe you might be able to, I dunno, help me?"

The seventh year laughed. "You don't know how to dance? At all?"

Harry looked down at his feet nervously, and Cedric's grin slackened.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I understand completely why you wouldn't want to attend the classes; that would be miserable, right?" said Cedric, trying to be consoling.

"Yeah." Harry replied, his blush vanishing as he blanched. "I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of three schools."

Cedric scowled mildly at the Gryffindor's words. "No, you'll do fine. It's really easy once you get the hang of it. Here, let me show you."

Harry hesitated. "What?"

The Prefect looked amused now. "Come stand in front of me, and I'm going to show you how to dance."

Blushing, the fourth year moved to position himself in front of the other boy and took his offered hand. What had he expected, a diagram? Of course he would have to dance with Cedric to learn. He didn't want to get too close to the other boy, though, that would certainly be crossing some boundary or other, right? He stopped about two feet from the older student, raising his eyes to glance at Diggory before fixing his gaze vaguely over his shoulder.

"I don't bite, or do you plan to stand across the ball from your partner during the dance?" asked Cedric. He put his hand on Harry's waist, maneuvering him closer and chuckled. "Now, your other hand would normally go on your partner's waist, but I'm going to show you the steps first, alright? Just put your hand on my shoulder right now." he directed.

Harry complied, and looked at the older boy expectantly. Cedric's hand on his waist made him squirm a bit; it wasn't uncomfortable, but then again it was. Harry felt caught between the desire to get the lesson over with and the desire for it not to stop anytime soon. He hoped his inner thoughts _stayed_ on the inside, he was trying to keep his face blank and he sincerely wished he wasn't blushing.

"Ready?" Cedric confirmed.

"Yeah," replied Harry, a tad weakly.

"And… one, two, three – one, two, three – one, two, three." started the Hufflepuff as he led Harry slowly in the basic course of the dance. After a moment, he added, "Are you getting the general idea? When you lead, the rotation will be determined by which hand your partner is holding. That hand 'pushes' in the rotation, almost like opening a door. A fancy, overdressed door." explained Cedric, as he continued to move the Gryffindor about on the clear floor space.

"That makes sense, I think I can remember that." said Harry, listening intently.

"Do you think you can try leading now?" suggested Cedric.

"I'll have a go, sure." replied the fourth year, and the two boys readjusted their hands so that Harry's other hand was now on Cedric's waist. He started to lead now, spinning them slowly back the way they had just come.

"Good, good!" said Cedric. "I think you've got the gener- Ow!" exclaimed the Hufflepuff. Wincing slightly, he broke away from Harry in surprise. "Ah, yes. I forgot you need to watch for your partner's feet…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't step too hard, did I?" apologized Harry.

"No, I'll be fine. Just… be careful." admonished Cedric lightly. "Try again."

They moved back into position, and Harry made sure to keep his mind on where he was putting his feet. He wasn't quite as close to Cedric now, and he wasn't sure whether he regretted that or not.

_I can smell him…_ he thought. _I'm holding his hand._

At that realization he almost dropped said hand, and Cedric looked at him strangely.

"You alright?" he asked, concernedly.

"I'm fine," replied Harry automatically. He mentally kicked himself. What was the look the Hufflepuff had given him?

"Much better." declared Cedric after a few minutes. "Now at the ball itself, you might want to look at your partner, not anywhere but," he teased.

Harry mumbled an apology. "Sorry, I didn't know if that would make this more awkward…" he started.

"Don't be sorry, that's fine. Is this awkward for you?" asked Cedric pointedly. "We can stop if you like. I think you have it." he said.

"Oh, I didn't mean – I wasn't…" tried the Gryffindor. He blushed. "This is fine." finished Harry lamely, but Cedric had dropped his hand and moved to step away. Harry reached for the Hufflepuff's hand and caught it as the other boy started to step away. "Stay? please?" he said, almost pleading. He looked in Cedric's eyes, not knowing how to explain what he was feeling without scaring his new friend away.

Cedric returned his gaze unyieldingly, his face thoughtful. He moved back into position and replaced his hand in Harry's quietly. This time as they started again, the Hufflepuff wasn't counting; their eyes remained on each other's in silence.

"You're doing well, Harry." Cedric determined after a few more minutes. "You should do fine at the ball if you remember this." There was a moment's pause before the Prefect continued. "Do you know who you are going to ask yet?"

"Not a clue." Harry paled again as he remembered that he'd have to find someone to _accompany_ him to the occasion. He had quite forgotten in his worry about dancing lessons that he'd need someone to dance _with_.

"You'll find someone before too long, surely. I'm sure that you, being the famous and handsome young man that you are, have girls fawning over you all the time." said Cedric, his face still thoughtful.

Harry blushed now, "Not as such, no."

_He said I'm handsome,_ he thought. _He's holding my hand and he said I'm handsome._

_He was teasing,_ piped the reasonable (albeit cynical) part of his mind. _…I think…_

"Well, that's surprising." relented the seventh year, and his expression clearly showed that Harry's statement had come as a shock to him.

"Yeah, well…" said Harry dismissively. He searched for a change of subject, and stalled by swinging Cedric around jokingly and twirling him.

"Well! Getting better all the time, aren't you?" joked Cedric. "Keep this up and I'll have to ask you to the Yule Ball myself!"

Harry laughed, and twirled Cedric again.

_What if he does ask?_ thought Harry. _Not that it's a possibility, but if it happens what would I say?_

_I don't know._ he answered himself truthfully.

"Shove off, you. I'm sure you'll end up getting plenty of offers from students who dance loads better than me," kidded Harry.

Cedric laughed this time, but it sounded hollow. "I'm not too popular anymore, remember? I may have no choice but to ask you." Cedric's face had a smile on it, but Harry noticed something wrong with the way his eyes matched his appearance.

Harry sobered. "I'm sorry… how are you doing, you know, about all that?" he asked slightly hesitantly.

He knew that Cedric seemed to be alone more and more since the beginning of the tournament, as opposed to the last few years- whenever he'd noticed Cedric he was always surrounded by a large group of people. Harry still felt a need to recompense the Hufflepuff for the way things happened, especially over just some silly badges.

Cedric's smile faded and he stopped dancing, lowering his arm from Harry's shoulder and dropping the Gryffindor's other hand. His face now seemed to reflect what he had seen in the other's eyes a moment ago, a thoughtful scowl playing across his lips.

"I don't know. It certainly isn't easy to lose friends, and not have many people to be able to turn to… but on the other hand I've made new ones too." he replied, and tried to smile at Harry.

Harry's hand was still on Cedric's hip, but he hadn't made a move to shake it, and Harry moved it up and around the other boy to become a quick one-armed hug.

"I didn't mean to bring it up, I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say, I know there's not much I can do to make you feel better…" said Harry remorsefully.

"You shouldn't need to, Harry. The fault is mine; I'm the one who seems to be the cause of the dispute. At least I have you I can talk to, I really appreciate it Harry. I know you don't need my life dumped in your lap along with all the other things you have to deal with…" said Cedric candidly, and he managed a real smile this time.

The fourth year suddenly realized exactly how kissable Cedric was, and as he looked into the Hufflepuff's eyes he actually found himself fighting to restrain the impulse.

"…You're welcome? And don't be ridiculous, you're far from a burden. I'll be here if you need me," said Harry weakly. Maybe if he just kept talking he wouldn't end up doing something horribly stupid… But there was something, something about Cedric's dialogue and his body language. Something was nagging at Harry's mind.

Cedric stayed silent, leaning against a desk. He nodded thanks, and then turned his head down to look at the floor. Harry moved to stand next to him, watching him nervously. He reached out a hand and placed it on Cedric's back lightly, trying to reassure him. The seventh year was obviously thinking, and Harry didn't want to interrupt him.

"Harry…?" Cedric began, and turned to face him as he spoke. He looked into Harry's face, still thoughtful.

The Gryffindor waited for the other boy to finish, looking into his grey eyes. "Yes?"

But the other boy didn't finish, but his head moved forward the tiniest fraction of an inch, tilting slightly. Harry wasn't sure he had seen anything at all, but it appeared that he was leaning forward to bring their lips together.

_What was that? Is he trying to kiss me?_ wondered Harry, not moving in case he _had_ imagined it. He could hardly just ask, "_Excuse me, but are you trying to kiss me?_" He tilted his own head just barely, inclining it by the smallest amount after another moment's deliberation; he hoped that it was the appropriate reaction. He hoped Cedric would kiss him. No, he hoped he was hallucinating, that this was all in his head. But what would it feel like, if Cedric kissed him? He'd never been kissed before…

But Cedric looked away, turning his head. Harry leaned back, and then removed his hand from the older boy's back. He heard Cedric sigh softly. Then the other boy glanced back at Harry. Harry felt as though something had changed, as though there was something that hadn't been said. Or done.

"Well, I suppose the tutoring lesson is over then?" asked Cedric calmly.

"I guess so," replied Harry quietly.

"I should go before it gets too late…" explained the seventh year.

"Thanks again."

The Hufflepuff nodded, and then got up to leave, waving as he reached the doorway.

"See you later." and then he was gone.

Harry sat on the desk just vacated, wondering what had just happened.

_Did I do the wrong thing? Was he fishing for a reaction?_ he thought. He wondered about Cedric's abrupt departure, had he wanted to get away that badly? Was he nervous?

Clueless, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower. When he got there, he answered Hermione's and Ron's questions; telling them that he did indeed know how to dance now. He left out any mention of how Cedric had left. He excused himself before too long, and made his way up to his dormitory. He changed and got into bed, lying awake until late at night, thinking.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know… I know… I leave off at inopportune times in the story… I figure if I've made it this far I may as well throw in a loop to keep you all hooked. Don't threaten me! The next chapter is well on its way to being finished! You can slaughter me in my sleep /_then/_. You may want to… (There's nothing too evil, I promise.) Cedric was a seventh year, he was 17. Well, actually there's some debate over that but I can't find proof one way or the other anywhere so…we're assuming he is a seventh year. Thank you all for the reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside! There's some random stuff in this chapter but it all has a purpose, I promise. Well, now without further ado…

Warnings: Even more m/m, some angst, and nosy paintings.

Pairings: Harry/Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. (I wish I did!) Don't sue me! I'm only babbling on in sappy smut. I am making no profit from this work; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's studios, I have only borrowed them for a test drive. I don't even write them very well! I'm sorry!

... ... ... Chapter 4 ... ... ...

Harry was walking to the library the next day with Ron and Hermione after lessons, when he noticed Cedric moving down a side corridor. He told them he'd meet them there and took off after the seventh year. Turning down the stone hallway, he approached the Hufflepuff unnoticed. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The other boy turned, smiling slightly as he became aware of the fourth year.

"Hi, Harry," greeted Cedric.

The Gryffindor returned the smile, but it was replaced by a look of concern. "Hey. Is everything alright, Cedric?"

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" queried the prefect.

"Last night… You were acting odd, and then you just kind of left… was it something I, er- that is, is something wrong?"

Cedric jerked his head and shrugged dismissively, looking away slightly. A portrait on the wall showed a plump witch who waved at them excitedly. "No, everything's fine."

Harry didn't take this statement at face value, but decided that he should let it go. He wasn't sure how to respond, surely he couldn't say, "_Oh, that's all right, then_." or, "_Were you interested in kissing me, by any chance?_" because both comments seemed to lack something… mainly decency.

"Asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?" said Cedric, breaking the silence after a moment.

The fourth year blushed. "No, not yet," he responded. "You?"

"I'm thinking about asking a few people. People who might say yes. Basically anyone who might say yes. I think that includes anyone below fourth year, for example."

"Cedric…" Harry began, but stopped. The older boy turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish. "You'll – you'll find someone to go with you."

"Thanks. I just don't know who." said Cedric. "A Slytherin? If they think it'll be a statement that they aren't supporting you in any way, then they would agree… But that's rather nasty. I don't particularly enjoy the company of Slytherins."

"Neither do I," concurred Harry, "but, look- your friends will come to their senses, surely… I mean you obviously must not want to talk about it, but they can only be insane if they don't get over themselves – you are a great friend, and I suppose I hardly know you. Don't – don't let it get to you." he finished lamely, and took a breath; he had spoken in one rush so that Cedric wouldn't interrupt him. The plump witch in the portrait turned to whisper to a member of an adjoining frame, pointing at the two boys.

Cedric stopped walking, looking at the floor. After a long pause, "Harry, if only it was that simple…" started the Hufflepuff.

"How is it complicated? Can I help? I want to help, Cedric. I see how much it bothers you, and you shouldn't need to deal with this on top of the tournament– it's ridiculous."

The seventh year turned to look at Harry, smiling sadly. He just shook his head, and then turned his head down to look at the floor again. The Gryffindor put a hand to Cedric's chin, tilting the other boy's head up until he was looking at Harry again. He could feel a little stubble on the older boy's chin, but the skin was smooth under Harry's fingers.

"Tell me. Please. I want to help." stated Harry, trying to push the distractions out of his mind.

"You can't." declared Cedric firmly. "There's nothing you can do."

"Alright. I can't do anything to help your friends realize how crazy they are to abandon you. You're right. What can I do to help _you_? You aren't at top form, and you should be. I don't know. You need to tell me."

Cedric was facing Harry, whose hand was still holding his face from falling to the carpet – but his eyes were looking to the side and not at the younger student. His gaze shifted to Harry for a moment, his eyes sad, but set. The Gryffindor knew that there was nothing more he could say right now. He had done enough for now, just by bringing it up and being here. He dropped his hand slowly, so not to hurt Cedric, but the older boy's face didn't sink to the floor again.

"Never mind, I'll let it go for now." relented Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," said the Hufflepuff quietly.

"Anytime." replied the fourth year. "Where were you headed?"

Cedric now realized they had stopped walking. "Oh, I was just wandering."

Harry suddenly remembered why he had been in the area himself. "Oh, I was on my way to the library – Ron and Hermione are waiting…" He gave Cedric an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on, don't keep them waiting any longer." said Cedric. The seventh year raised an arm to wave, but Harry caught it and pulled the older boy into a hug. Slightly surprised, Cedric smiled. "Thanks, Harry." he said quietly, and hugged the Gryffindor back tightly. "You are _too_ cute," he said, almost under his breath in Harry's ear.

Harry blushed, his mind racing. Before he could say anything, he felt Cedric tense and release him from the embrace.

"You should go. I'll… see you later," said the Hufflepuff quickly and started walking off again.

_What was that? He said I was cute? Why is he running away from me again? Why does he keep doing this?_ thought Harry, moving to follow Cedric.

"Cedric!" called Harry, in confusion. "Stop doing that!" he shouted, as the Gryffindor started to pursue the seventh year, until he caught up and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, stopping him and turning him around again. This was as far ahead as Harry had planned, he didn't know what to do or say now. He just stood there for a moment, gripping Cedric's shoulder just firmly enough to keep him from running away again. When he spoke again, it seemed as though the words were coming from his mouth before he'd had a chance to think about them. "So, you… well, that is to say… you have, um – feelings… for me, then?"

Diggory looked afraid, then confused as Harry stood gripping his shoulder- staring at the floor the whole time. He took a slow breath, and then lifted his eyes to meet the Gryffindor's bright green gaze for a moment, before dropping them to the carpet again. Cedric blushed, and nodded barely – looking embarrassed now. Harry felt more confused now than before. He looked out of a window in the corridor, watching the falling snow as he tried to gain some order in his thoughts.

The members of the nearby paintings were all conversing in excited whispers with the round witch now, several looking disapprovingly or surprised at the two boys. Wizards on the whole were not as biased about sexual preferences as their muggle counterparts, although 'pureblood' purists strongly discouraged any relationship that would not result in heirs to perpetuate the family's line. Several students at Hogwarts were known to fancy the same gender, or both – but Harry had never deeply considered either his own feelings or that the object of his affection (_Is that how I feel about him? When did that happen?_) might possibly share them. Much less that his affections could be returned.

…Well, at least not in a realistic context.

"Bugger off!" shouted Harry at the portraits.

_He has feelings… for me? But why? It's ME we're talking about! What do I do now? What do I say? Does he expect me to be upset? Consoling? What does he want from me? I can't just ask things like that, can I?… Am I supposed to tell him about any feelings I might have? How much does he expect me to tell him? What do I say! I have to say something… do I kiss him? NO! What am I doing? Why did I chase him, I should have let him sort things out on his own first… but what if he wants to talk to me? I want to talk to him, right? **What do I say!**_

Biting his lip slightly, Harry turned back to face the seventh year. "Right, um. I don't know what to say, I mean… I dunno…" he started, but as the first words came out of his mouth Cedric flinched slightly. His shoulders were sagging, almost as though he was trying to cower away from a telling off. Harry took in Cedric's appearance, looking concerned. "I'm not going to yell or anything…" he started again. He stopped thinking, and wrapped his arms around the Hufflepuff again. He whispered, "It's alright Cedric." in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. The older boy was just standing there, slightly shaking as Harry held him in an embrace.

"Harry… don't…" he said quietly, in a choked voice.

The fourth year interrupted him, though. "Don't what? Don't care? Don't hug you? Don't return your feelings? Don't reject you? Does this seem like rejection to you…?" he trailed off.

Cedric pushed the fourth year away enough to look at Harry's face. His own was a mixture of confusion and anticipated pain, while Harry's was a countenance of determined confusion.

"What?" asked a clearly surprised Cedric, quietly.

The younger student loosened his arms, staggering backward into the wall as he realized exactly what he had just said. He sank to the floor, leaning against the cold stones of the hallway.

"I don't know. Um… I have feelings for you too?" he replied, looking up at Cedric. He was looking up at the other boy almost hopefully.

"What?" repeated the Hufflepuff. Stunned, Cedric moved over to the wall and sat himself next to Harry. He opened his mouth a few times as though he was going to start talking, until he finally said "R- really?" in almost a whisper. Harry nodded silently, looking over at the other boy. "Well, um. I don't know what to say." stated the seventh year.

"Me either." said the Gryffindor. "What happens now?"

"I don't know… I mean, what do you want to happen?"

Harry shrugged. "I've never… I haven't… seen anyone before or anything, and I suppose I haven't really thought about it before…"

"Do you _want_ to see me? Er, you know – romantically?" asked Cedric quietly. "It's alright if you don't… just for, er, reference I suppose…"

"I…" Harry stopped, dumbfounded. In the last few minutes he had learned that Cedric had a crush on him, and then confessed his own feelings to the seventh year. Now was he being asked out? Had someone slipped something into his pumpkin juice? This couldn't be real…

"Are you asking me out?" he managed after a minute.

"Um." started Cedric eloquently. "I guess I am…?"

The Gryffindor reeled. Before his mind could interrupt, his mouth took over. "Sure," he answered. "How…? When…?" stuttered Harry.

"Um. I hadn't actually worked that much out yet. How about we call it an available option and go from there?" suggested the Hufflepuff.

"Er- that sounds oka… Yeah. That'd be great." answered Harry.

After a moment of silent thought, Harry's mind caught up with his mouth. "Me? You aren't confusing me with anyone else, are you?" asked the Gryffindor.

Cedric blushed brightly, his cheeks turning deep crimson this time. "No, Harry. I'm sure. I just can't believe that you… I mean… I never would've thought…"

It was the fourth year's turn to blush now. "Well, er, yeah."

They sat in silence until Cedric checked his watch. "Harry, you were supposed to meet your friends in the library, weren't you?"

"Bugger!" cursed the Gryffindor, leaping to his feet. He reached down to help the seventh year to his feet before hugging him again. "Talk to you later?" he confirmed.

"'Course. Go on, then." replied Cedric, returning the embrace shortly.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Rushing down the passageway to the library, Harry felt as though he were on autopilot. His mind was racing, running over what had just happened. _He asked me out! He wants to date me! Cedric Diggory, of all people, wants to see ME!_

Elated, he found Hermione and Ron at a table near the corner of the library with a large stack of books scattered on the table. He felt a twinge of guilt as he noticed how frustrated the two looked, and took a seat across from Ron.

"Sorry, guys." he apologized.

"It's not a problem. Is everything alright?" asked Hermione.

How should he answer that? Everything was _better_ than alright! Everything was excellent, everything was perfect. Not even Snape could ruin his bliss-like state of mind right now. He smiled and settled for a simple response, answering, "Yeah." Hermione peered at him over the tome, then at Ron. The red-haired Gryffindor read on in his volume, oblivious in his intent on a page. Harry took one of the books from the pile and opened it to begin reading. Tearing a small piece of paper from her notes, Hermione scribbled a short message and passed it to Harry quietly.

"_Harry, are you alright? What happened? You're smiling as though you've just seen Malfoy expelled."_

Sobering, Harry tried to calm down a little. He jotted a reply and passed the parchment back.

"Don't worry, everything's fine."

It was swiftly returned to his hand.

"_How's Cedric doing?"_

Blushing, the dark haired boy answered the note.

"He's doing well. Why do you ask?"

"_Just asking. Have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?"_

The bushy-haired girl observed him shrewdly as he wrote his response.

"No, should I have? It's not for few weeks yet…"

"_I'm surprised that no one has asked you. You should ask someone before too long, Harry."_

"I will, I will…"

Ron looked up for a moment and noticed Harry passing the note back to Hermione. He looked suspiciously at them both, muttering under his breath.

"You two always do that. What am I out of the loop on _this_ time?"

Hermione giggled and Harry blushed, smiling.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The next task wasn't until February, which was still a long way away; and the Yule Ball was near the bottom of his list of priorities - as far as Harry was concerned, anyways. However much he ignored them, they were creeping nearer all the time, looming events in the back of his mind. He didn't dwell too long on his lack of a partner, or the egg; instead he found himself looking forward to the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend more and more. The day before they would be cleared to leave for the nearby town, he was only slightly surprised when Cedric approached him towards the end of lunch.

"Harry, can I have a word?" he said, looking rather serious.

"Sure," said Harry. He followed Cedric out into the entrance hall, then down a quiet corridor. Cedric looked around, and then leaned towards Harry a bit. Cedric smiled at him nervously.

"Er – Harry, I've been thinking about what we talked about the other day…" began Cedric hesitantly. He chewed on his lip for a moment.

"Yeah?" asked Harry. "You haven't changed your mind or anything, have you?" he added, noticing Cedric's behaviour.

Cedric started again, "Well no, actually, I was wondering if you – well… Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he finished, blushing now.

Harry smiled and answered him without uncertainty, "Yeah. Yeah, I would. That'd be great, Cedric."

"Really?" said the older boy; and looking relieved.

Harry nodded.

Cedric smiled back nervously. "Thanks, Harry. I'll meet you tomorrow morning in the entrance hall?"

Harry nodded again, still grinning. "What time?"

"How about 8:30?"

"Sounds great." said the fourth year.

He turned again and walked back to the Great Hall, and he was sure he was grinning like an idiot once more. He heard Cedric sigh behind him before he reentered the bustling room full of students on lunch. He moved down the Gryffindor table to sit next to Ron and Hermione, picking up his cup to take a drink and hide his expression before they noticed.

He wasn't swift enough to avoid Hermione's glance, however, and she turned a questioning look at him. He firmly ignored it, taking another mouthful of food.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The trio finished lunch, and the three of them went to walk by the frozen lake outside. The water around the lakeshore was frozen solid, while in the center remained choppy waves. The trees were bare, moving in the cold wind that blew over the landscape. Harry wrapped his scarlet scarf tighter around his neck, the chill wind was strong. While they were walking, Ron started to drift ahead, and Hermione pointedly fell into step beside Harry. She leaned in and whispered succinctly,

"He asked you out, didn't he?"

Harry stopped walking in shock, his face surely a dead giveaway as he looked back at Hermione. She just smiled at him vaguely, stopping a few paces away from Harry. Ron, now a fair distance ahead, realized he was alone and started to backtrack. They could hear him calling: "Oi! Why'd you two stop walking?"

"You know, you really have a knack for figuring things out you shouldn't. You _do_ know that, right?" said Harry, smiling shyly at Hermione.

She nodded. "It's an awful habit; I've been trying to stop." she kidded. "I've known about you since the beginning of second year, you know. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. That's up to you and Cedric."

"How did you know that I… that he…?" started Harry.

"Fancied you?" finished Hermione. When Harry nodded, she replied, "Well, it was something to do with the way he looked at you. It was subtle, but it was there. I wasn't going to say anything until you two had finally done something about it. And by the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of him…" She grinned again as Ron walked up to them.

"Why'd you lot stop walking, then? It's bloody freezing out here." complained Ron. He looked from Harry to Hermione, and then said, "What've I missed _this_ time? You two are always doing that, sharing your little secret looks and smiles like that." At this point Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "What? What! Someone fill me in! No one ever fills me in…" grumbled Ron sourly.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The two friends continued to laugh all the way back to the castle, with Ron sulking, remaining quiet for a while as he tried to remember what he might have overlooked.

"Did you figure out your clue?" he asked Harry.

Harry smiled vaguely and said, "Well, I suppose I have." and patted Ron on the shoulder; his friend was getting more frustrated with his and Hermione's secret. He still hadn't even come close, though the redhead had been trying to guess about every twenty minutes or so.

"Well, if no one's going to tell me I can't be blamed for my ignorance if it comes up." Ron huffed at last.

Harry and Hermione just stifled another fit of laughter, returning to the Gryffindor common room to study and finish their homework. Ron left it alone at last, and changed the subject to the next day, and the Hogsmeade trip.

"Well, what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Er – you and I," said Hermione firmly, "Are going to go and have a look at all of the usual places."

"What do you mean, 'you and I'? You're going, aren't you, Harry? You aren't staying behind, are you?" said Ron, looking confused again.

"Not – well, not exactly…" started Harry. "I've got other, well, other plans. I said I'd spend the day with Cedric." he finished meekly.

"Cedric? Cedric Diggory? You'd rather hang out with him all day than with us, your two best friends? Cedric Diggory, whom I might remind you, is your competition in the tournament, and who I suspect is a bit of a prat?"

"Yes, that Cedric Diggory," said Hermione.

"He isn't a prat!" said Harry, getting a little upset now. "And it's not that I'd rather hang out with him than with you, it's just… well, I'm going to tomorrow. Alright? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, mate. I didn't know you two were friends now… sorry." apologized Ron.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

A few minutes later, a little light went on behind his eyes. He asked Harry in what sounded like a horrified whisper, "You fancy him, don't you!"

Hermione tried to restrain herself from giggling, and failed miserably. Several others in the common room turned to see what was so funny. Harry turned very pink, and nodded weakly.

"Blimey! Really? I didn't know!" said Ron, looking bewildered. He lowered his voice and said so only Harry and Hermione could hear, "I don't care if you like blokes, it's no big deal. Between you and me, I always thought that Fred was a bit… you know…"

Hermione's giggles turned into full-fledged laughter now, attracting more stares from around the room. Harry turned a deeper pink, shrugging and starting to chuckle nervously himself. He tried to give Hermione a dirty look that would clearly say 'you're not helping' in an accusatory tone of voice, but her eyes were screwed up with her cries of mirth.

She choked out, "Ron – you – are – HELPLESS!" between laughs.

He looked a little offended at this and leaned back into his seat, scowling at her.

"What?" said Ron.

Hermione calmed down after a few minutes, clutching her sides and sighing loudly. "Never mind, Ron… Well, enough for tonight, I think I'm going to turn in. And don't forget to finish your star charts! And Ron, you still have that essay to do for Snape…" and with that she excused herself and went up to the girl's dormitories for bed.

Harry was still rather pink, and Ron's ears were colouring themselves now as well.

"Well, I suppose I should turn in too… I'll finish my chart tomorrow evening… it _is_ the weekend…" said Harry, and he made his way to the boy's dormitories to ready himself for bed.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The next morning, Harry woke up early to get ready, bathing and deliberating over how to dress himself. He was very close to just donning his dress robes and calling it even, but in the end he dressed just as though it were a normal weekend day, not wanting to appear too anxious. He met Ron and Hermione in the common room. Ron gave him the thumbs up, Hermione hugged him tightly, and he set off down the stairs for the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was so nervous when he got to the Gryffindor table that he almost knocked his pumpkin juice into his lap – a bad start for the day. The mail owls swooped into the Great Hall from either end, landing in front of their owners to deliver parcels and letters. Harry didn't see Hedwig's white plumage anywhere, so he assumed he wouldn't have any mail. He hadn't heard from Sirius since before the first task, and he was starting to worry about him. He surely would have heard if Sirius had been caught, right?

He served himself a helping of eggs and sausage, and took a piece of toast. He ate the lot rather swiftly, pushing the worries to the back of his mind. He wanted to be ready to go early. He wasn't the only one it appeared, because the flagged entrance hall was already full of upper class students for the Hogsmeade trip. He didn't see Cedric anywhere, but he persevered, looking around the other students. He felt a hand on his shoulder after a few moments and turned, coming face to face with Cedric.

"Oh, hi. I was just looking for you," he said. Cedric smiled at him, and Harry returned it reassuringly. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. And you?" replied the Hufflepuff.

"I am feeling great." said Harry. The Gryffindor looked at the forming queue to be checked off Filch's list, and Cedric and he moved into it. "So, where are we going to go?" asked Harry after a moment.

"I thought we could just wander a bit, you know." said Cedric. "Stop by Zonko's, Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks. All the main sights in Hogsmeade."

Harry nodded. "Sounds great." he said.

After Filch had checked them off on his list, they started down the path towards the small town.

Cedric yawned, then said, "Mind if we stop and get a cup of coffee first? I'm still not quite awake yet… and I know a great place in Hogsmeade."

"Sure," answered Harry.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry! I couldn't resist… don't murder me in my sleep! Please! I know this one turned out absolutely putrid, and I think this must belong in some cheesy paperback romance novel somewhere. I slapped my hand after typing this. I hope I am able to get better (by better, see: less sappy... MUCH less sappy.) I know I am evil, thank you for concurring. **Mikey6890** makes a good point- you all need something to brighten your midterms! Here you go!

Warnings: m/m… read and see…

Pairings: Harry/Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. (I wish I did!) Don't sue me! I'm only babbling on in sappy smut. I am making no profit from this work; the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers studios, I have only borrowed them for a test drive. I don't even write them very well! I'm sorry!

... ... ... Chapter 5 ... ... ...

Off the main street in Hogsmeade, Cedric led the younger boy to their destination. The place in question was called Madame Puddifoot's- it was a cramped, steamy little place and everything seemed to be decorated with frills, bows, or some combination of the two. It was the kind of place that reminded Harry of the time he spent at Mrs. Figg's as a child, and he expected there to be doilies and cats strewn all over the place.

Cedric leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Wretched, isn't it? But the coffee's actually quite good. I promise we won't have to stay long."

Harry smiled, imagining that most of the female population of the school would've found the place 'adorable' or 'cute.' They took a seat at a small table in the corner, and Harry noticed the other people in the establishment for the first time. There were several couples at the other tables, many holding hands and others clearly had left holding hands behind quite a while ago. Harry looked nervously at Cedric, wondering if he was expected to hold his hand. Cedric must've noticed Harry's expression because he grinned and chuckled.

"I think this is where people go when others tell them to 'get a room,'" Cedric mused.

When the small, round owner of the shop bustled up a few moments later, Cedric ordered two coffees and then struck up conversation with Harry about the Quidditch World Cup.

"Of course, it must have been so much more exciting from the top box!" said Cedric. "The Ministers of Magic, right there! And then the whole Irish team was, what, a few feet away from you? I mean, we've both met Krum, right, but the whole Irish team!"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "It was pretty wicked, yeah." he said.

"And so modest, too…" admired Cedric patronizingly.

They both laughed; they were attracting rather dirty looks from the other customers, and obviously enthusiastic sports-talk was not commonplace here. In fact, talk itself wasn't very popular for that matter. There was a lot of lip moving going on, but the only sounds that came out were noises that sounded like a plunger jammed in a particularly stuck toilet. Harry mentioned this to Cedric in an undertone, and they both laughed loudly again. Cedric took a long drink of his coffee, and set his cup down.

"Well, we should probably head out before long or the others will start throwing hexes at us."

Harry nodded, setting his own cup on the table. Then he hesitated for a moment. "How do we, uh, I mean, who's…" he indicated the check, blushing a bit.

Cedric smiled. "I'll get it, don't worry about it." he said, and placed some sickles on the table. They left the coffee shop, and headed up the main street, stopping into Honeydukes and then Zonko's to poke around a bit. Harry noted Cedric's favourite candy (fizzing whizbees), and the gags he found most amusing (fanged frisbees). When Cedric mentioned that he needed a new quill or two, so they went into Scrivenshaft's and they examined some of the outlandish implements while restraining their chuckles, and then morosely browsed the more sedate feathers.

Finally they headed into the Three Broomsticks with bags full of their shopping, and Harry ordered them two butterbeers.

"I'm paying for this round," he insisted.

Cedric relented, nodding. "Alright, then."

After getting their drinks, they turned to find a table. Hermione and Ron were settled in the back, and Ron waved them over.

"Shall we?" Harry asked Cedric.

Cedric nodded. "Why not?"

They both made their way back to join the others, taking seats close beside each other.

Hermione smiled, obviously restraining herself. Ron struck up conversation about Quidditch again, and Cedric and Harry jumped in relatively easily. The conversation shifted towards the Triwizard Tournament after a bit, and Hermione asked them if they'd been working on their clues.

"Well, not too much, because it hurts my housemates' ears when I open my egg." said Cedric, shrugging. "I'm sure we'll work it out before too long."

Harry nodded in agreement, taking a swig of his butterbeer. They talked about his amazing flying in the first task again, and he blushed as he was praised from all sides.

"Really, it wasn't _that_ amazing…" said Harry modestly. He smiled despite himself and looked down at the table for a moment. "I mean, if Krum had thought of it he'd have flown loads better than me…" he started, but he was cut off by Ron.

"No he wouldn't have. Only you fly like that! He's got talent, but it's more tactical than anything else. He's a one-wizard formation, he is."

Harry shrugged. "Well, like I said, it wasn't that amazing…"

Hermione and Cedric both started talking at the same time now, "Don't be so shy!" and "Yes it was!"

That made everyone laugh, and Harry found his hand searching under the table as the group fell silent for a moment. His hand met Cedric's arm, and then followed it down to his hand, which he felt open to let his slip into it. Harry wasn't sure why he had done that, but it seemed to be the right thing – and Cedric hadn't refused him. He felt that he must certainly have been blushing. He and Cedric smiled at one another, and Cedric gave Harry's hand a little squeeze.

Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed this, and they both started in on Krum's skills. Hermione had met him in the library several times and she said he was more than just a Quidditch player, while Ron insisted he had the brain of a small rodent unless it came to the Wizard's sport. Both laughing, Harry and Cedric watched them go back and forth, almost starting to bicker. Harry put in a comment now and then, disarming the situation a little at a time.

"No, Ron, it's not possible to have the brain of a slug, unless Snape counts."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry." said Hermione. "We may not like him but we must be polite at least. That's what Dumbledore says."

Harry yawned a few minutes later, and he reluctantly slipped his hand from Cedric's to check his watch. "We should get back before too long," he said, looking apologetically at Cedric and placing his hand back under the table to reclaim its lost ground.

Ron checked his watch and said, "You're right! I didn't realize it was nearly time for dinner! We don't want to get our Hogsmeade privileges taken away…"

Ron and Hermione stood, and Harry again slipped his hand from Cedric's sadly to stand, waving to his two best friends and then lingering. "Shall we?" he asked. Cedric nodded.

"We'd better," he said. Harry reached to take Cedric's hand again and their fingers laced together as they walked back to the school quietly.

"Are you nervous about being seen together?" asked Harry, as they started to near the castle.

"I'm not sure. I just know I don't particularly want to let go of your hand at the moment." said Cedric. Harry blushed and Cedric grinned at him. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" said Harry, who'd rather lost track, blushing at the older student.

"Are you nervous, about being seen with me?" repeated the 7th year slowly.

"Well, I suppose they'll find out sooner or later, right? It might be better to wait a while though. I don't look forward to Malfoy finding out…"

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, there are people I'd rather have not know as well." he hesitated for a moment and then let go of Harry's hand, letting his own fall beside him.

Harry and Cedric walked up the steps to the entrance hall in silence, then Harry and Cedric stood at the base of the main stairway, looking at each other sadly.

"Well, time to go in for dinner soon…" started Harry. Cedric nodded silently.

Appearing to deliberate with himself, Cedric reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder before he could climb the stairs. "Listen, could we step outside for a moment?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, everything alright?"

Cedric nodded, and then shrugged. "Let's just step outside for a bit."

Harry followed unquestioningly, and once they were out and away from the door they found their hands together again, fingers linked. They walked around the edge of the lake for a moment, stopping beside a yew tree.

"Harry, I had a really great time today." started Cedric.

"Me too," agreed Harry. Somehow their other hands were linked now, and they were facing each other. "I hope we can spend more time together, in school." said the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I'd like that." said Cedric quietly.

Harry looked into the other boy's eyes, and saw him looking back. Brilliant green and clear grey met, lingering. They were close now, but Harry didn't remember either of them taking a step forward. Harry could smell him and feel the slightly taller boy close to himself. Cedric's breath formed foggy clouds in the cold air, misting and mingling with Harry's own frozen breaths. The Hufflepuff's face looked really cold, and Harry freed one of his hands to press against it lightly, caressing it with his thumb. Cedric's arm was around his waist now, and Harry didn't quite remember it having been placed there. The arm pulled him closer still, and they stood there, barely inches apart for a few seconds.

And then they were kissing- and Harry didn't remember how that happened either. All he knew were Cedric's lips on his, his tongue on Cedric's, Cedric's mouth on his. The seventh year's lips were smooth and soft; Harry could smell the older boy all around him; Cedric was kissing him. These facts dimly registered in his mind, and his spirit swelled with ecstasy. He wouldn't be able to hide his smile from Hermione and Ron this time.

The two boys just stood there, tasting each other, until Harry began to shiver despite Cedric's warm body against his. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Harry said, "They'll be missing us at dinner,"

Cedric nodded quietly, leaning in and nibbling on Harry's lower lip before pulling away completely. "You're right" he said, in a hoarse voice; as though he wasn't used to talking. Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one who was grinning insanely. They pulled themselves apart after another moment, and started towards the main doors again in silence, although the atmosphere was much different between them this time.

They slipped through and into the Great Hall; most of the students were just starting their desserts. Cedric motioned Harry to follow him, and he led the Gryffindor to the kitchens. They ate, and then said their goodbyes again. Cedric risked kissing Harry's hand, who then blushed deeply and smiled.

"See you tomorrow," he said.


	6. Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! There's going to be a bit of a wait for chapter six, just to let everyone know... I'm going on spring break and not taking the comp with me! Chapter 6 is well on the way to being completed but in the meantime all patience is appreciated!

I'm glad no one was _too_ mad at me for taking them through Madame Puddifoot's… I simply had to once I had the idea! (Actually it was long before **xXZeroCoolXx** even mentioned it… I was rather surprised!)

Again thanks for all the reviews! They make me all warm and tingly inside. If we break 75 reviews there'll be a special chapter/scene just for all of you, my loyal fans! Keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep liking it! (well… I assume you'll keep liking it…)


End file.
